The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera, and in particular, relates to an image pickup apparatus including a rear touch panel display.
A lot of cameras have separately from an optical viewfinder a rear display as an electronic viewfinder to be used to determine an object composition and to confirm an image captured by image pickup.
Further, a camera has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-86460 which includes a rear display with a touch panel function for selecting image pickup modes and performing various settings.
When using a camera such as a single-lens reflex camera having an optical viewfinder, a user generally views an object image through the optical viewfinder with his/her dominant eye. However, recent increase in size of the rear display brings part of a user's face such as a nose into contact with a display surface of the rear display in both a case where the user views the object image through the optical viewfinder with his/her right eye and a case where the user views the object image through the optical viewfinder with his/her left eye. In these cases, if a touch entry operation is permitted in a substantially entire area of the rear display, the touch entry operation is effectively accepted to result in an operation of the camera which is not intended by the user.